<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bam went my heart: A Making Fiends story by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324580">Bam went my heart: A Making Fiends story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Making Fiends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place After Hidden Kisses. in fact, it might become it's own series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Vendetta (Making Friends)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The teen years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vendetta and Charlotte were now teenagers, 15 to be in fact. Ever since they had their first kiss, they have been in love. Charlotte then told her girlfriend "We've been dating for 3 years." Vendetta then replied with "Yeah, I'm surprised we didn't break up." Grudge was making breakfast for the two lovebirds, French toast, with syrup more specifically. Vendetta then blushed and kissed Charlotte on the cheek, this made Charlotte blush as well. Charlotte asked "Vendetta?" Her girlfriend then replied "Yeah?" Charlotte then continued "If you were to marry someone, who would it be?" Vendetta answered her question "You of course" she said as she put her finger on Charlotte's, both of them smiled. They then went down and ate breakfast, which was delicious. Eventually Vendetta turned on the TV, and Spongebob was on. Vendetta then changed it to Family Guy, then Cartoon Network which was airing you know what, and eventually turned off the TV. "Nothing good on TV." Vendetta told her girlfriend, shrugging. Charlotte then asked "Mind if I put in a DVD?" Vendetta replied "eh, I don't mind." Charlotte then put in a DVD of Marley and Me, Charlotte asked Vendetta "have you seen this movie?" Vendetta shook her head. *I will not put in spoilers to this movie, since some people have never seen it* After the movie, Charlotte was crying and saw that Vendetta was crying as well. This was unusual for Vendetta, because she mostly does not care about fictional characters dealing with loss. "Vendetta? Are you Ok?" Vendetta blew her nose and replied "yeah, *sniff* I can't believe that made ME cry." Charlotte then turned the TV back to Live TV, cuddled up with Vendetta, and told her everything was alright. But as soon as they started to fall asleep, The Real Cost had one of their FILTHY STUPID ANNOYING Ads on the TV! Vendetta then turned off the TV and cuddled with Charlotte. It took a bit for Charlotte to fall asleep, but one thing she loved, was seeing Vendetta blush. She then kissed Vendetta on the cheek and started to rest. Of course, the kiss made Vendetta blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Charlotte "hangs out" with Marion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*1 year later*</p><p>Vendetta was texting her online friend, Mabel Pines. who reminded her of Charlotte. They were talking about Vendetta and Charlotte's relationship and how it began. Mabel always supported Vendetta, she was happy that her online friend supports her. Vendetta enjoyed talking to Mabel, and hoped to see her in person.<br/>
Charlotte had an online friend as well, his name was Ed. He wasn't the smartest person ever, but he often makes Charlotte giggle due to how silly he can be. Charlotte also liked him because he was very nice, he also tries to cheer up Charlotte when she's feeling sad. But one thing that was frustrating for Charlotte, was the fact that Ed didn't understand that she was into girls. She eventually gave up on explaining to Ed what a lesbian was, but that did not stop them from being friends.<br/>
*later that day*<br/>
There was a knock on the door. Charlotte opened it, and Marion was on the porch. Even though she wanted to destroy her in the past, She eventually started to have a crush on Charlotte. even after all the times she knew she was in love with Vendetta, Marion started to have feelings for Charlotte over the years. "Marion?" Charlotte asked before Marion snapped out of it and said "Uh, Hi Charlotte. I was thinking we could visit the park, If that's okay with you." Charlotte nodded her head and said "One second" She then went upstairs and said "I'm going to the park with Marion sweetie" Vendetta then replied with "I'm fine with that." Charlotte then went downstairs and arrived at the porch and said "Let's go." Charlotte and Marion walked to the park and sat on a bench. "Wow Marion, I love that you took me to the park." Charlotte Told the turquoise girl, "Yeah, It's really romanti- I mean, calming." Marion coughed out. "Charlotte, there is something I want to tell you." The turquoise girl told her crush. "Yeah?" Charlotte replied. Marion then asked "If Vendetta would open the theater, Would you like to watch a movie?" Charlotte then called Vendetta and asked her to reopen the theater, Vendetta then told all of her fiends that the theater was now open.<br/>
*at the theater*<br/>
The theater was playing the Princess Diaries. but as soon as the movie started, Marion kissed Charlotte on the cheek. Charlotte was shocked by this, and surprisingly pushed her away, and said "Why did you do that?" Marion responded with "I forgot to mention, even though you and Vendetta are a cute couple, I have a crush on you." Charlotte knew that she already had a girlfriend, but she told Marion "Ok, but Just this once." Charlotte then kissed Marion on the lips, which caused Marion to blush. Charlotte was both regretting and enjoying the kiss, on one hand she was kissing a girl she knew for years (who happened to have a crush on her), and on the other hand Vendetta might get very angry and try to destroy Marion. so Charlotte made the kiss quick, She then left the theater and headed home (Which is still Vendetta's house btw).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Switching things up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte arrived at the front door, and entered her home. Vendetta was watching some of Charlotte's 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' DVDs, Vendetta then noticed her girlfriend and said "What? I thought I might check it out." Charlotte then sat down and watched some of her DVDs with Vendetta. A few moments later, Charlotte was checking out www.efiend.com (Not a real website). and she saw that there was a Nintendo Switch and a copy of Ring-Fit Adventure on sale, Charlotte thought it would be good for them to have some kind of workout. so she added both the Switch and Ring-Fit copy to her shopping cart, She also snatched up a copy of Minecraft for $10. Eventually the package came, Charlotte then told Vendetta "SWEETIE, COME HERE!" Vendetta then came running down the stairs and started to open the package with Charlotte. "What is THIS?" Vendetta asked, "It's a Nintendo Switch silly" Charlotte responded. Vendetta then noticed the Ring-Fit box and yelled "WHAT!? FITNESS!?" Charlotte then said "Oh, you can do it only if you want to gumdrop." Vendetta huffed and opened the Switch box, set it up with Charlotte, and BOOM! They were ready to use they're new Nintendo Switch. The doorbell rang, Charlotte opened the door, only to find a copy of Untitled Goose Game. She then brought it in and put it on the shelf.<br/>
*the next day*<br/>
Vendetta woke up to find that Charlotte was not in bed with her. She then decided to go downstairs, only to find that Charlotte was in an exercise outfit and playing Ring-Fit (Not the adventure part). Vendetta found Charlotte a bit more attractive. Charlotte then sat down and took a few gulps of water, and got back to her workouts. Vendetta watched her for an hour until Charlotte got tired and cooked up some pancakes for Vendetta. Charlotte put chocolate chips in the pancakes, and even put a raspberry on top of them (Charlotte HATES strawberries). Vendetta loved the breakfast, She then decided to read an article on her phone called 'Lincoln Loud arrested for almost beating Tommy Pickles to death!' Charlotte noticed and said "wow, he really does hate people not from his town or something." Vendetta kept seeing what news to read, one said 'romantic places for your loved one' she then turned off her phone and decided to swim in her pool. Charlotte dived in as well just to make sure she didn't drown.<br/>
*after Vendetta's swim*<br/>
Vendetta wondered what happened to Charlene, Charlotte then told her that her grandma needed to work at her new job in California. Charlotte then asked what happened with Grudge, Vendetta told Charlotte "He's on a vacation, he will be back soon." and speak of the Monkey Fiend, Grudge returned from his vacation. Charlotte then whispered in Vendetta's ear "Meet me upstairs in our room." as she went into the house and into they're room.<br/>
*Charlotte and Vendetta's room*<br/>
"Charlotte? Why did you want to meet me here?" Vendetta asked her true love. "There is something I want to ask you." Charlotte replied. Vendetta then took a deep breath and said "Go on, ask me something."<br/>
Charlotte then blushed and pulled a box from her pockets, she opened the box, and inside was a promise ring. "Vendetta, I really love you, and we’ve been together for 3 years now. So I was wondering if maybe, you’d wait for me? So I can marry you and live out the rest of our lives with you." Vendetta's whole face was dark green. Vendetta started to cry with joy, she then charged and hugged Charlotte and said "YES!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Two years later.*<br/>
Mr. Milk (Who surprisingly was still teaching) told the class "Uh... class, Vendetta has an announcement." Vendetta thanked the teacher and climbed up onto the desk. "Charlotte, come here" Vendetta told her fiancé, Charlotte climbed up onto the desk as well. Vendetta called for everyone's attention. "Like Charlotte, I'm a lesbian as well" she held Charlotte's hand and said "and my fiancé happens to be Charlotte" the two girls smiled. Everyone else in room 4 (except Grudge and Marion) was shocked, Marvin however was more surprised by this. Vendetta kissed Charlotte on the cheek and said "due to this, me and Charlotte decided to get married." Marvin said "but don't you have to be at least 19 or 20 to be married?" Vendetta looked angry and said "I don't care, since I am mayor of clamburg, me and Charlotte can get married at this age." Marion was the only one to say "You two are so cute together, to be honest." Maggie scoffed "Oh great, a pairing that makes as much sense as a Robot and a Princess." Malachi said "Since at which hour couldst girls beest in loveth with oth'r girls?" Mr. Milk fainted, the red bird fiend dropped it lower beak jaw, and Grudge held a picture saying "(I support you.)" Vendetta told everyone that the wedding will be in 5 days on the hill by her house. "And it BETTER be perfect!" Vendetta yelled at the class, everyone (except Maggie) was terrified, they promised to make it Clamburg's best wedding. Marvin started making the invites, Marion and Maggie started making the stage, Charlene (Who came back from her job in California) started making the outfits, and Grudge decided to mail the invites. Vendetta was excited for the big day, she even tried to make some fiends to help with the process. Charlotte thought for a few minutes, "who wears the dress? Who wears the tuxedo? Who walks down the carpet? Who will..." before Charlotte could finish, Vendetta kissed her on the forehead and said "I know your excited, but if we rush them, it would be a disaster." Charlotte told her fiancé. Charlotte then said "I'm also nervous, It's such a big day, so many people, too many things" Charlotte became stressed, and started to cry. Vendetta remembered that she had autism, and noticed she was shutting down. "Shhh... It's okay." Vendetta told her love "I'm nervous too. but remember, it's the day I marry the beautiful blue autistic girl that saved me from drowning." Charlotte blushed and wiped her tears, "I love you" Charlotte told her fiancé. "I love you too" Vendetta told Charlotte as they kissed each other on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little side stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since the wedding might be more than 1 chapter, here are some side stories. The first one featuring Marion and Maggie. The second one featuring a special guest (or two).<br/>Note: these side stories may mave something important things for the wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: MENTIONS OF SCUICIDE and being shot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marion was making the stage for the wedding. She had blueprints, the materials, and Buttons 2 to help with cutting materials. Maggie walked over to Marion and said "She wanted to kill Charlotte, now she's in love with her?!" Marion replied with "I think it has to do with Charlotte being a lesbian." Maggie started to write a poem as usual. Marion and Buttons 2 continued with the blueprints. After loads of planning, they started to build the stage. The part of the stage they started with, was the stairs. It was easy to build, after building the platform and the stairs, now they were building the pillars. Marion had Buttons 2 snip the blocks of quartz to make fancy pillars, She then tried to put the flower curves on the pillars, but she almost fell off the ladder. Maggie said that she wanted to use the ladder, Marion let her, but what Marion did not know, was that Maggie was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the pillar. Marion tried to catch her when she fell, it was not surprising that she caught her, but what was surprising was that Maggie's lips were on her's. Marion began to blush uncontrollably, while Maggie only blushed a little. Marion and Maggie agreed to never speak of the 'kiss' again.</p><p>Grudge was giving invites to EVERYONE in clamburg, but Marvin accidentally made too many invites. So many, that some fell out, the wind blew an invite all the way to Galar (portal maybe). And there by the Battle Tower jamming to the battle theme by Toby Fox, were a Gastly and a Mimikyu. The invite flew into Mimikyu's face(?), The Pokémon noticed the letter and opened it up. The invite had the following words written on it in rich fancy writing.</p><p>'Come to Charlotte and Vendetta's wedding<br/>Or you WILL BE SHOT!<br/>Where? On the hill Near Vendetta's house,<br/>In Clamburg in case you morons forgot.<br/>When? Sunday.<br/>Why? Because it is Vendetta's big day,<br/>And she doesn't want her wedding<br/>To be a disaster.</p><p>Mimikyu and Gastly were already ghost types, but they did not want to risk getting shot by whatever this Vendetta person had in store. So they decided to venture to Clamburg (I think through a portal) without being caught by Pokémon trainers.</p><p>Charlotte told Ed about the wedding, while Vendetta told Mabel about the wedding. Soon Mabel told her brother Dipper about her friend's wedding, Dipper was not sure as 1. He never even knew about Vendetta, and 2. He was a bit confused by the fact that Vendetta was green. However despite Dipper being cautious, Mabel asked for Vendetta's address and headed to Calmburg anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>